


A Crow's Last Flight

by lemonbunbun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, I found the Moonlight Version, No beta we die like men.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbunbun/pseuds/lemonbunbun
Summary: As the baby crows get ready to leave their nest, they can't help but look back at the place they called home.
Kudos: 1





	A Crow's Last Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this is the first time I've written fanfiction in 4 years. I've been debating on if I should have posted or not since I'm really scared of the characters being OOC but hey! If I don't keep trying I'll never get it right. Enjoy!

Somehow, the gym seemed smaller than he remembered it to be… not like the first time when he stepped foot on the wooden floors three years ago. His eyes travel upwards slowly until landing on the black banner that hung so proudly from the bars of the loft, eyes glued intently on the white letter written neatly in the centre.

“Suga?”

A sudden hand on his shoulder was enough for Sugawara to jump out of his skin, “Ahhh!” He lightly smacks Daichi’s shoulder, making the latter raise an eyebrow, “Don’t scare me like that!” Despite Suga’s half-hearted irritation, the two devolve into a small fit of laughter as they are joined by Asahi.

The laughter melts away and the three of them now look into the empty gym, “…This is really the last time we’ll be seeing it, huh?” Asahi is the first to break the silence, “Three years really flew by,” It was already clear to see that the tears were starting to form in the giant’s eyes.

But Suga couldn’t have that—not when it was the last time they’d all be here on the court together, “Lighten up, negative goatee!” He hits Asahi in the stomach, making the other double over, “It’s not like this will be the last time we’ll see a gym! I’m our wonderful underclassmen will make nationals again and again and again! Right?!” Suga swings around to look at Dachi who instinctively puts his hands up in defence.

“R-Right,” Daichi stammers out. Suga was going to say more when a small sound of laughter came from behind. The three of them turned to see none other than Kiyoko who had decided to join the other graduates.

“…I’ll,” She open her mouth when suddenly the tears come flowing down, shocking the boys, “I’ll miss this place,” Kiyoko’s voice is soft, but the sentiment resonates in the four of them. Suga is the next to break followed by Asahi. With the three of them crying, it’s a matter of minutes before Dachi joins. 

Pulled into a group hug, they held each other tightly as the memories of their time there played in vivid detail. For all the times that they were happy, focused, angry, defeated. For the countless hours spent practising and for all the times they felt that they could truly fly, even if it was for a fraction of a second. 

But just as their time here, the tears came to a close and the four, lined up shoulder to shoulder for what may very well be the final time laid eyes on their second home, “THANK YOU!” Suga yells before bowing deeply, “THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!” 

“THANK YOU!” Daichi and Asahi echoed him, “FOR EVERYTHING!” 

One last time they all looked into the gym… one last time they looked at the place that they had grown so much in. One last time they said their thanks, turned around and walked out of Karasuno High.


End file.
